Electronic devices such as electronic games, calculators, radios, and many other devices both simplify life as well as make it more enjoyable. Many electronic devices frequently require a self-contained power source in the form of a battery or a number of batteries. The battery or batteries will typically require replacement from time to time.
For some, replacement of batteries may reduce the enjoyment provided by these electronic devices. In some conventional electronic devices, it may be difficult to access the region storing the batteries needing replacement, particularly for persons suffering from afflictions such as arthritis. In addition, replacing the batteries such that the poles of each battery are properly aligned may be difficult, particularly for small children or individuals with poor eyesight who may have trouble reading any visual indications of polarity. In addition, some people may not be familiar with polarity indications and may have trouble determining the proper orientation of the batteries.